


Stand in the Spotlight

by CaptainYesaniChan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lesbabes(Band AU), Self-Indulgent, Swearing, lots of bullshit and laughing, we got poly lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYesaniChan/pseuds/CaptainYesaniChan
Summary: Katelyn gets dragged to a party in a parking lot, and ends up with a cute girl's number who wants to start a band. Hopefully she can rock out on stage while trying her best to get that cute guitarist to just kiss her.Featuring a lot of rarepairs and silly drama. Pretty much just an enjoyable and fun story all around.





	1. Soooo, Gay or Guitar?

Flicking through the clearance section, Katelyn searched for some new jeans. Surprisingly, the clearance tended to have pretty good stuff, so her chances were pretty good. And that proved true; she snatched up a pair of acid washed jeans, some holes ripped in for style, and a dark blue skinny pair. Grabbing a few more things that caught her eye, she made way for the dressing room.

“How many?”

“Seven.”

The perky attendant handed her the number and waved her over to a open dressing room, “Here ya go, hope they fit.”

“Thanks,” Katelyn surely hoped so, these were cute and while there were a few pieces in larger sizes, that didn’t really mean much in the end. First were the skinny jeans, which fit decently enough but gave a nasty wedgie when she sat down to change into the next pair. The acid wash were infinitely better, fitting her hips comfortably and actually going all the way down to her ankles, which was rare for the size she grabbed them in. 

“Next up, the other ones. Lets see how well you hold up against me,” She taunted. 

Stepping out a short while later, Katelyn handed the attendant the wedgie jeans and a jacket that was too small to fit her arms. Everything else miraculously worked out fine, and in some cases: excellently. She counted up all the prices in her head, and with the coupons saved in her phone, she could pick up a few more treats. 

_I shouldn’t, but I really want to. Ok ok, I’ll just check the other stuff and the candy aisle. Only grab it if I really like._ Laying down that rule, Katelyn headed for the shoes first, since she was going to need a new pair of sneakers soon for the gym.

And about an hour or so later, Katelyn tossed her bags into the car, ok so maybe she did get the new shoes. And a piece of jewelry or two. Chewing on the just bought candy bar from the checkout, she pulled out of the parking lot and into the incoming traffic. She treated herself, sure. But, at least she held herself back unlike last time. Losing her train of thought to her playlist of the day, pleasantly titled: Chill Out V1.2, Katelyn drove all the way back to her apartment. 

It was a small place, sure. But at least the utilities worked well and rent was decent, even if her neighbors were… interesting. Directly across from her apartment was some edgelord who just stayed in his place all day and only came out at night to be an asshole in eyeliner. 

Downstairs was a pair of brothers, Dante and Gene. Katelyn only ever really saw Dante, he was a relaxed and funny guy, even if he was a bit perverted. His brother on the other hand was harder to catch, Katelyn only seeing him on rare days where he was in his car writing something with a cigarette in between his lips. The only other person she knew was Lucinda down the hall. Speaking of who….

The woman ran down the hall towards Katelyn and pushed her phone into her face, somehow not tripping on her heels. “Look at what’s going down tonight!”

_Hey Lucinda, there’s a party at that old parking lot tonight at about 7. Apparently it’s gonna be a wild crowd? Please come with me cause I got invited by Lily, and I’m not much for those scenes. -Aaron_

“Why does he text so formally?” Katelyn raised an eyebrow at the unusual message.

“Its weird, but apparently he was raised on it? Which is hilarious to me cause he sure as hell doesn’t dress like some kind of formal guy,” The ginger flicked her curly hair back, “Anyways, you wanna join us? You look like you could use a good party and a hookup.”

“Are you kidding me. Why do you think I need that?”

“Hon, when was the last time you got laid?”

Katelyn held her tongue, she legitimately could only think back to her ex. And even then he was careful with her. A gentleman to the end that Jeffory was. 

“Bingo. Come on Kate, it’s basically free food and drinks,” Lucinda winked and grinned.

“Ok fine, but don’t call me Kate. That’s actually weird.”

“Deal, you got something good to wear?”

“Like jeans and a t-shirt?”

She rolled her eyes and followed Katelyn into her apartment, “Ok you’re on the right track but I was thinking more along the lines of fashionable and comfortable.”

Katelyn pulled out her newly purchased clothes, “Like these?”

Lucinda’s eyes lit up, “Oh hell yes, this is exactly what I’m talking about.”

One hour and a lot of lotion on her freshly shaved legs later, Katelyn and Lucinda strapped into the car and drove off following the ginger’s navigation. Honestly Katelyn felt pretty in her outfit, but that all depended on if she avoided mirrors. They usually made even the greatest outfits feel like trash. The jeans felt nice at least, and the pair of fishnets borrowed from Lucinda looked pretty good underneath all the rips and tears.

The party was loud, with cars parked in every which way. Pizzas, drinks, and random bags of chips were being eaten on the car hoods or the ground while other danced or chatted. 

Aaron waved Lucinda down, his hair flying everywhere in a messy and charming way. “Hey Katelyn, didn’t know Luci had a plus one,” he crossed his arms across his bare chest, his red and black jacket tied around his waist. It almost felt he was showing off the tattoos painting his arm.

“Apparently I had to come, for my health or something,” she rolled her eyes and hugged the beast of a man, “Although I did miss your signature bear hugs.”

He laughed and followed the two girls into the thick of the party, “At least I’m memorable I guess. But thank Irene you guys showed up. Lily invited me and uhhhhh… I love her but _I’m so uncomfortable here,”_ he whisper-yelled the last part due to the loud music.

Lucinda chuckled and walked over to a cooler for a cheap beer, “You know, with the way you look, no one would ever guess you didn’t like this kind of stuff.”

“I’m broke! There’s only so much stuff I can grab for cheap that actually looks good!” Lucinda and Katelyn laughed loudly, Aaron eventually joining in. They continued on like that until someone walked over, black hair pulled up into a messy ponytail and and teal eyes shining with a smile.

“Hi babe, you enjoying the party?”

Aaron shook his head at Lily, pulling her in close, “I mean, it’s a lot better with a few friends and a cute gal…”

She looked over at Katelyn and Lucinda, “Ahhh I see,” she winked at Luci and raised a brow at Katelyn, “Since when did you come out to these sorta things?”

“Since today apparently,” Katelyn shrugged and took another drink of the cheap alcohol.

“Lily you know anyone here who could maybe suit our Blueberry’s tastes?” Katelyn elbowed Lucinda, hard. And all it did was knock some breath out of her and force out a small laugh, “Come on! I can already spot some cuties here…”

Lily waggled her eyebrows, joining in with the joke, “Actually I think there are some people who might appeal to you,” Katelyn scoffed and Lily started pointing everyone out, “Lucky I know almost everyone huh? Well we’ve got….” 

Katelyn tuned her out and instead chose to look for herself. Most of the people here just blended into each other, turning into a massive pile of about a hundred bodies all moving and swaying. A few stood out like one guy with white hair standing in a truck bed dipping another person way shorter than him, almost like they were slow dancing to the loud rock and roll. 

“....Oh and there’s my cousin Ivy, she’s actually just visiting from out of town but hell, I’d say she’s pretty damn cute.” Katelyn looked at the girl Lily was pointing at across the way, pink hair and a loud mouth.

“I don’t really know Lily…” Katelyn just wanted to die, why were her friends like this??

“You know what? Fuck it I’m introducing all of you guys to her, well except you hon since you met her the other day.” Aaron nodded and held Lily’s waist, causing her to blush slightly. Katelyn raised an eyebrow to Lucinda, who just shrugged and followed the couple.

It really had been a long while since Katelyn spent time with them, considering how close they all were in high school. Hell, she could remember clearly when she decked Aaron in the face when they first met. Chuckling at the memory, Katelyn returned her thoughts to the party, and the new girl.

“Ivy, you remember my boyfriend Aaron. And this is Lucinda and Katelyn. Luci, Katie, this is my cousin Ivy.” Katelyn stared and tried not to die, because _oh my Irene she was hot._ Her bright pink hair was half shaved, showing off triangle earrings and small piercings in her inner ear. Her eyes matched Lily’s, but they were slimmer and more snakelike with long lashes framing them. 

“Heya, I guess it’s nice to meet you two!” She grinned and winked, “Nice outfits by the way, very attractive~”

_Oh Irene please tell me she’s into girls. Because holy shit I think I’m in love._ “Thanks, you look gorgeous too!” Katelyn’s face flushed and she prayed that the fading light from the sunlight hid her blushing.

Lucinda crushed her empty can, “Imma go grab another beer, anyone else want one?” She started to walk away but held Katelyn’s shoulder and whispered into her ear, “She’s hella cute, hit her up lover girl.”

Katelyn turned into a tomato and shook her head, flirting was always a stumble for her. She always felt like she was tripping over her words, messy and wrong. “So uhh Ivy, you just visiting or you here for like work or something?” At least she could start with something simple like that, right?

“Naw not really,” she sat down on the hood of her car, “I’m really just here to pick up a few things and hopefully find some skilled musicians.”

“Musicians…?” Katelyn stood there awkwardly, confused.

“Yeah, I’m looking to start a band,” Ivy patted the space next to her, “Come on sit down, otherwise your legs will get tired.”

Katelyn compiled and proceeded to question her, “What kind of band? Like pop or something?” 

Ivy threw her hands in the air dramatically, Katelyn catching a good glimpse of her short and plain nails _oh my Irene does she play guitar? Please please please_ “Hell no! I ain’t into girl groups, well not the typical kind… Like a good ass rock band, maybe with some punk and dance vibes thrown in…”

“Found anyone yet?”

“Well I have a drummer, and she’s real good at it. I just need bass and vocals, since I’ve got guitar covered,” she gestured inside her car, a guitar case covered in stickers and ink lying in the passenger seat. _Yessssssssssssssssssssss_

Aaron looked over at the two girls, “Well if you need vocals, Katelyn’s got you covered,” He was playing the wingman, like he did back with Jeffory. Katelyn wanted to punch him so hard.

Ivy’s eyes lit up, “Wait really? You can sing?”

“Well uhhh, I was into theater and choir but I’m not that great and it’s really just a hobby-”

“She’s literally amazing. Beautiful soprano, basically a Disney princess.” Oh he was definitely gonna get it. Him and his stupid tattoos and abs.

“No no that’s actually fucking perfect! You already have training so if we needed to do lower octaves or anything like growls it would be easier to learn!” Ivy paused and looked Katelyn sheepishly, “Well if you joined in.”

“Maybe you should test me out first, I’m not sure if I’m what you want,” Katelyn shook her head in embarrassment.

“Oh yeah yeah of course! Here I’ll give you my number and we can talk about it more and plan a day!” Katelyn handed her phone over and watched her type in the number, a smile on her face. “Here ya go! I’ll talk to you about this soon ok Katelyn?”

“Yeah, yeah ok, I’ll look forward to it!” She grinned back at her, a happy feeling in her heart. Ivy’s enthusiasm was contagious and Katelyn had caught it bad . 

Lucinda finally showed up again, five beers held in her hands. “Yo what happened while I was gone? She tossed the drinks at Aaron, Katelyn, Lily, and Ivy. Saving one for herself, she plopped down in front of the car with Aaron and Lily and cracked it open. 

Lily waved her hand in the air, “Oh you know, the usual. Katelyn and Ivy exchanged numbers and now I’m pretty sure Ivy’s almost got her entire band now.”

Katelyn blushed deep, Ivy giggled into her drink. When she put it that way, it seriously sounded like they had done more than chat about music. 

“Well that sounds like something to toast to, so how ‘bout it?”

Everyone raised their drinks and cheered, they were all drunk and having fun. And Katelyn grinned wildly, she got a cute girl’s number! And maybe she’d be able to find out if she also liked her back…

Driving home was difficult, but eventually they got back to their apartments without getting pulled over. Lucinda hugged Katelyn and laughed cheerfully, “Well how about that? You flirty cheeky gal!”

“What?! I wasn’t flirting! I can’t flirt!”

“I don’t know~ she looked like she was enjoying herself talking to you if that blush on both of your faces was any sign~”

“Wait you could seriously tell I was blushing?!” And she was blushing too? _Maybe it was just from the alcohol though..._

“Oh my Irene it was obvious. You two were seriously adorable,” Lucinda hugged Katelyn goodnight and walked into her apartment, “Hey I hope you join that band of hers! You too would totally rock together!” She yelled out before slamming her door shut.

“There’s no way I could ever be in a band Luci…” Katelyn walked into her living room and flopped on the couch, she definitely was feeling the effects of the alcohol. Her vision wasn’t too bad thank Irene.

A soft ping came from her phone, and she pulled it out to see a new text:

_Lily: Btw, I totally saw that flirting. And I thought you’d like to know that Ivy’s into girls._

Katelyn could’ve sworn her heart stopped and killed her.


	2. A Tired Drummer

No one liked waking up to an alarm with a hangover, and Katelyn was definitely no exception. With a loud groan she rolled over to grab her phone and turn it off, only to fall off the couch loudly and painfully.

Rubbing her back in a soothing manner, Katelyn stood up and rummaged around for her phone in the cushions. She eventually hoisted it up in victory, and checked for any messages. Ignoring the massive amounts of spam from Aaron and Nicole, which was surprising, she saw a new name had texted her.

_Ivy: Hey I know we both were totally fucked over last night, or at least I was since Lily had to drive my ass home. But you wanna meet up by any chance today? I’d like to introduce you to the drummer. She’s hella chill, I swear._

Katelyn had to sit back down before she fainted, last night really did happen for her. 

_Yeah we can meet up, I don’t have work or anything today thankfully. So where we meeting?_

Secretly hoping it was that cute little coffee shop she had found a few weeks ago, she waited for a response. Three dots popped up and disappeared moments later to be replaced by a message.

_Ivy: Hell yes! Well she said to meet at her job and then we can drive over to her place, since her stuff is there. You know where The Sweet Bean is right?_

_Yeah I’ve been there a few times, what time?_ A few times her ass. She’d been going there nearly everyday since she found it. Their coffee was to die for.

_Ivy: She gets off at 4. So meet there 10 before to grab a quick cup?_

_Deal._

Katelyn rubbed her temples in annoyance at the hangover. If only it could leave quickly, she had a coffee date. If you could even call it that. Still, she pulled herself off the couch and dragged her feet over to the kitchen for something to eat. Chugging a glass of water, Katelyn pulled a banana off the bunch she had and went to her bedroom to hunt for something cute to wear.

Chewing, she flipped through her closet. Just a bunch of t-shirts and jeans, with the occasional jacket thrown in for variety. Deciding not to give up however, Katelyn pulled off a graphic tee and some very comfortable jeans from back in highschool. She tied the shirt into a crop top, and pulled on a pair of vans. The real test was the mirror, and she went into the bathroom. Deciding it was passable, she scrubbed her face clean and put on some mascara to at least kill the tired look on her face. 

Katelyn checked the time, 3:30. Plenty of time to get her shit together. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she stepped outside for a breath of fresh air.

Running down the stairs, Katelyn caught a glance at Gene, who was sitting on the grass with a notebook and a pen.

He noticed her gaze and gestured towards his apartment, “I’m not going back in there for a while. Dante’s friends got hella drunk last night and crashed here.” 

Katelyn gave the guy a small smile and opened her car door, “Where did they even go?”

“Some party, and now Aph’s puking up a storm.” He rolled his eyes and turned back to the notebook.

“Hey you happen to know any good places to pick up recording equipment for like music and stuff?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Oh I just figured I should try it out and see if its my thing.” He raised an eyebrow but didn’t press further and just watched as she drove off.

With her playlist playing in the background and her windows rolled down, Katelyn drove to the coffee shop. She just had to keep calm and relaxed about this. Just meet up, get coffee, and go to someone’s house to see if she can even sing.

Pulling into a parking spot, Katelyn stepped out and and walked towards the door. She pulled it open and was greeted with the smell of coffee and Ivy greeting her. She glanced down at her phone, it was 3:45 which was definitely early. 

“Heyyyy! Nice to see at least someone doesn’t look like a zombie!” Ivy joked and stood up from the table she was waiting at.

“I don’t think you look like a zombie though, you look good,” She was being honest, the bright orange top Ivy was wearing went well with the cargo jacket/vest. “Did you tear off the sleeves of that though?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah,” Ivy played with the jacket, and unzipped a pocket to grab her wallet. “I’m not much for long sleeves, cause then what’s the point of having tattoos?” She gestured to the flower pattern along her arm and the snake on her shoulder, “I paid good money for these, I’m gonna show em off.”

Katelyn gave a wide smile and started walking to the counter, “Did you order yet? Cause I really need a cup.”

“Yeah no not yet, I was just waiting on you.”

“Oh! Well then I guess I’ll pay, since you probably were here for a while.”

Her eyes widened and she shook her head with a blush, “What?! No no it’s fine I can pay-”

“I insist, since you’re letting me try for your band and everything,” Katelyn folded her arms, she was not letting up.

“You’re not going to let me, huh?”

“Nope.”

“Ughhhhhh fine, but I’m paying you back!” Ivy ordered her drink and waited for Katelyn to place hers and pay, “You didn’t have to you know.”

“But I wanted to, There’s a difference.” They sat down and proceeded to chat while they waited.

“Soooooo, how did you even find the drummer?” Katelyn racked her brain for topics to chat about, awkward conversations were better than awkward silence.

“Oh we’ve known each other since high school, she once tried to stab me cause I was flirting with her ex. That was an entertaining day.” Ivy grinned at the memory.

“Wait where’d you even go for high school?”

“Phoenix Drop, it’s like the only school in my hometown that isn’t trash. What ‘bout you?”

“O’khasis. I got in through invite.”

Her eyes widened, “Seriously? I heard it was near impossible for people to get invited!”

“Uhhh yeah? Most people take the entrance exam, but I got in cause of volleyball.”

“Oooo we’ve got an athlete here,” Ivy teased and continued, “So what’s the story behind theater then?”

“Oh I was interested in it that’s all, guess I really got good and enjoyed it,” Katelyn chittered quickly.

“Katelyn?” A tired voice called from behind the counter, and the pair stood up. The voice belonged to a girl with white hair pulled into a bun and violet eyes framed with fluffy lashes.

“Well ain’t that lucky, you off yet?” Ivy greeted the barista and grabbed both drinks from her hands.

“Gimme five to clock out and grab my stuff how about that?”

“Hurry up though!” Ivy handed Katelyn her drink and took a sip from her own, “That’s our drummer.”

“She seems friendly…?” Katelyn offered, trying to figure out what kind of person she just met.

“Friendly isn’t the word I’d choose, but yeah she’s great.”

The barista walked out from behind the counter, with a mini backpack in hand, “Ok let’s dip outta here.”

“Cool. Katelyn, meet Sasha. Sasha meet Katelyn, our new frontman.”

Sasha looked Katelyn over, and raised an eyebrow, “What up?” She didn’t smile and held up a peace sign.

The trio walked towards the exit, and Ivy leaned into Katelyn’s ear to whisper, “Hey did you drive here? Cause I just took the bus and I don’t wanna take that thing again.”

“Yeah I drove. Does she also want… you know, a ride?”

“Yes I want a ride, it’s too damn hot to walk today.” Sasha shot out, “You two are awful at whispering, you know that?”

Katelyn looked away in embarrasment, she didn’t think she was _that_ loud. Unlocking the car, she climbed in. Ivy took the passenger seat with Sasha in the back. “So where to?”

Trying her best to not turn into a tomato while sitting next to one(1) very attractive Ivy, Katelyn followed the directions to a small suburban house. It was simple, white plaster and dark red brick with a little porch in the front.

“How do you even afford this Sasha? It’s a little much,” She questioned. There was no way the coffee shop payed this well.

“Its just my parents old place, but they moved out a while ago. So it’s mine since they’ve already paid off the morgage,” She stepped out and swung her bag back over her shoulder, “Oh and don’t mind my roommate, he’s an idiot. Lovable, but an idiot.”

The trio walked inside, only to be greeted by said roommate lounging on the couch reading a book. He looked up and raised an eyebrow, “Who’s the friends?”

“Band practice. Stay out of the garage Laurance.”

“Been a while since you’ve had one of those. Granted it was with a different group but whatever,” he shrugged and returned to his book.”

“Wait,” Sasha glared at him and pointed at the crop top he was wearing, “Why the hell are you wearing my clothes again?”

“I’m doing laundry, and I don’t have anything clean except underwear ok? Cut me some slack, I look good in this,” He winked and gestured to his whole outfit.

Katelyn realised with a blush that he was also wearing tight leather pants that really did his long legs favors, “Wait what’s with the heels then?” She asked, he was wearing what looked like the most uncomfortable pair of tall heels in existence.

“It’s for the aesthetic. If I’m gonna look like I’m about to go to a party, might as well go all the way,” He looked at Sasha and smiled, “Don’t worry, these are mine. I’m not gonna ruin your shoes.”

Sasha rolled her eyes and walked into the next room, which was the kitchen. “Again, don’t mind him, thats just Laurance for you,” she kept walking until she reached the garage door, and opened it. “Welcome to the studio you two.”

Katelyn looked around, and let out a gasp of amazement. The walls were covered in sound foam, and the shelves were loaded with equipment and a surprising amount of music in records, tapes, cds, it went on. A drum set sat in the back, with a few amps and mic stands stored nearby. All in all, it was practically paradise for any musician.

Ivy set her guitar case down on a table and opened it up. She pulled it out and plugged it into one of the amps and started tuning it up to her preference. Katelyn smiled softly as she watched the pink-haired girl seem at absolute ease with the pink and green instrument.

“You’re doing vocals right?” Sasha grabbed a microphone and turned it on, “Here, warm up and we can get started.”

Katelyn accepted the mic, and her eyes followed as Sasha settled down in the drum set. Returning back to the task at hand, she lightly pressed her fingers at her throat and ran through some notes, hopefully she could still be considered a soprano.

Eventually all three were ready, “So just how should we make sure you can be frontman, hmmm?” Ivy cocked her head and rested it in her hand.

Sasha spoke up, “We could just do a song that all of us know, or maybe just have her perform solo.”

Katelyn racked her brain for some of her favorite songs, preferably ones that involved the other two playing along. “Do you guys know any Paramore?”

Ivy perked up, “Oh hell yes! We should do a song from Riot! That album was the best!”

“I don’t know… After Laughter is pretty good in my opinion,” Sasha toyed with one of the drumsticks, “What about you? Got any favs from them?” She asked Katelyn.

“Uhhh probably Brand New Eyes? The Only Exception is a personal fav song.”

“Ummmm ok, how about one song per person?” Ivy suggested.

Katelyn and Sasha agreed, “So who wants to go first?” Sasha said.

Ivy strummed her guitar, “We can just go in order, oldest album to newest,” She stood up, “Which means I’ll start, how well do you two know Let the Flames Begin?”

Katelyn raised her hand in a joking manner, “Ummm, how about something I don’t have to look up the lyrics for?”

“Yeah I agree. I may be good, but I can’t do a song well enough the first time I actually bother to play it.”

“Ughhh fine, Misery Business since both of you suck,” She stuck out her tongue at them, getting laughter from both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets see... we met a few new characters, got some new interactions, and Katelyn still can't function very well around cute girls. Sounds good to me, and I seriously need to stop loving Paramore so much. Its gonna be the death of me one day. Lemme know if you enjoyed the chapter, since I sure had fun writing it.


	3. Next Thing to Do

Sasha handed Katelyn a glass of water, and sipped her own while carefully leaning against the fridge.

Katelyn gratefully accepted the drink and refreshed herself, she was parched from all the singing, and eventual attempts at rapping and growling after Ivy started finding other songs. Crossing her legs, she glanced down from her perch on top of the counter to watch the guitarist cross out yet again another line.

Ivy stretched and groaned, and then leaned back over the notebook full of random lyrics and lines that she was currently trying to piece together. “Dammit, why is this so hard today? I literally don’t understand!”

“Maybe it’s writers block?” Sasha studied her nails, a simple coat of silver polish on them. “You could always just walk away from it and find another thing to do?”

“Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Ivy rolled her eyes and ran her hands down her face, pulling the skin. “Well I hope that’s not the case, cause I really want to finish this song. I’ve been writing this damn thing for years!”

Katelyn raised an eyebrow, “Seriously? That long?”

“Yeah, I can’t even figure out the damn chorus. This is so fucking ridiculous!”

“Maybe Sasha is right? You just need a break? Or maybe the right inspiration?”

Ivy crossed her arms, and sighed, “Yeah maybe,” She looked thoughtful for a moment before clapping her hands together, “Well we still got work to do, we need to find a bassist and some management. As well as a few places to play some sets. Gotta start somewhere right?”

“Wait what about a frontman?” Katelyn leaned back, her arms supporting her weight. 

“What about one? You’re the frontman, or woman or whatever. It doesn’t matter since it’s really just a phrase but-“

“I seriously got the part?” 

Ivy and Sasha looked confused, “Uhh Yeah? You’re fucking good Katelyn. And I don’t hate you so that’s a win,” Sasha took another sip of her water. 

“Oh, oh. I guess I just… I don’t know,” She states into her own drink for a moment before finishing the glass. “Well shit, guess I’m in a band now.”

“Hell yeah you are,” Ivy laughed and stuck her notebook back into her bag, “Hey you wouldn’t happen to know anyone who can play bass right?”

“Umm not that I know of? I can ask around though.”

“Cool cool. Lemme know if you find anyone. Guess I’ll hunt down some manager people and such.”

Sasha set her glass down in the sink, “Well if you can’t find a bassist, I know a friend. And on the case of gigs….” She trailed off before yelling, “HEY LAURANCE!”

“WHAT.”

“GET IN HERE, I NEED YOUR HELP.”

The trio could hear him as he got up and walked to the kitchen, “Ok what the fuck do you want,” He crosses his arms and leaned in the doorway.

“You wouldn’t happen to know any places that could use some local bands for sets, would you?”

“Not off the top of my head, but I can probably find some, why?”

Sasha rolled her eyes, “Hmmm I fucking wonder why, a group of people forming a band would ask about this sort of thing…”

“Ok tone down the sarcasm jeez. I’ll find something, or Vylad will since he’s better at finding good places than me.”

“Yeah if he can even do that with you kissing him at every opportunity,” she snarked under her breath.

“IM NOT DEAF SASHA. MY IRENE,” Laurance shouted as he walked away and down the stairs to the basement.

Katelyn looked at Ivy, who shrugged and headed for the front door. “Well I guess that’s everything taken care of for now. Text me later Sasha?”

“Deal. I’ve got a roommate to piss off right now anyways,” She grinned and ran down the stairs.

“We still need his help though! Don’t be too annoying!” She yelled after her.

“Yeah I don’t think she heard you,” Katelyn spinned her keys around her finger, following Ivy out the door.

“Guess we can only hope right?”

“I’m not sure hope is going to do us many favors,”

Ivy laughed and settled down in the passenger seat, “You know where Lily’s house is right?”

“Nooooooooooo I’ve never been there~” Katelyn pulled onto the main road and turned left at the intersection.

“Ok I can feel the sarcasm from over here,” Ivy pouted like a scorned puppy, crossing her arms.

“Wait no sorry if that was mean or anything I just—” 

Ivy looked over at Katelyn and grinned, “I was kidding, I’d never actually take something like that so harsh.”

“Oh, uhhhh sorry anyways,” Katelyn stared directly ahead, focusing on the road. 

“Apology accepted anyways? It’s not that big of a deal though,” Ivy leaned out the window, her arm rest on the side of the car.

Katelyn’s attention slowly turned to watching Ivy every few seconds. Her hair was softly fluttering around her, sending stray strands to stick to her delicately pink lips. 

Shaking her head to clear it of those fluffy cloud like thoughts, she pulled into one of the unreserved parking spots for Lily’s building. “Should I come in as well or…?”

“Well I mean, I think the lovebirds are home.”

They both started walking to the apartment on the ground floor, there were bright red poppies in pots by the front door and a sign next to the door reading _No Soliciting_. 

The pair knocked and were greeted by Aaron wearing a pair of torn up jeans, and confused expression. “You have a key Ivy why—”

“Hi we’re here to offer you the word of Lady Irene herself!” Katelyn joked, trying her best to sound cheery and cute.

“We worship Shad in this household, go away!” Lily shouted from the couch, half focused on the game she was playing on the TV. She paused and hugged her cousin and friend, “So how was Sasha’s place?”

Ivy shrugged and went to the kitchen to snatch up a can of soda, “The usual, Laurance stole her clothes again and she’s currently tormenting him as we speak.”

Aaron bear hugged Katelyn, nearly crushing her. “Why am I not surprised…”

“Wait is that normal with that guy?”

Aaron looked Katelyn dead in the eyes, “Yes.” He said flatly.

“Well I wouldn’t know,” Lily stretched and reached for her boyfriend to cuddle, who happily obliged, “Never met him. He’s apparently hilarious though.”

“Yeah no, ‘funny guy’ is not the nickname I’ve give him.”

“Oooooo what’s this about?” Katelyn sat backwards in of the chairs, interested.

“It’s not sexual history if that’s what you guys are wondering,” Everyone groaned in disappointment and Aaron just rolled his eyes, “We were just both interested in the same girl at college, which did not end well for either of us. Turned out she had a girlfriend named Zoey.”

“Oh well that’s lame. I thought you were about to tell us about how you were totally turned on by his ass and just had to.”

“Yeah well he isn’t my type. Too romantic and extroverted.”

“Bitch I’m an extrovert,” Lily lightly punched Aaron in annoyance.

“You get what I meant babe,”

“Yeah I did, just wanted to mess with ya.”

He rolled his eyes once more, and kissed her softly on the cheek and neck.

“Oh gross! Get a fucking room first!” Ivy covered her eyes like she was still ten.

Katelyn just laughed along with Aaron and Lily at her antics. “Well, I should probably get going, see you guys later!” She headed for the door, and turned back with a dirty look on her face, “And Lily better not be pregnant when I see you guys again Aaron.”

“No promises,” Aaron grinned, showing off his nearly sharp teeth.

“WAIT STOP. KATELYN. I HAVE TO LISTEN TO THEM NOW DAMMIT.” Ivy protested desperately.

Laughing, she shut the door and looked down at the poppies surrounding her. They were an unusually vibrant red, looking almost magical.

She picked one and spun it in between her fingers as she walked back to her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lilaaron interactions were just,,, too good to not put in ok? And ok maybe half of Katelyn's dialogue is based on actual things I've said/done and yes I did indulge myself in a little bit of some canon Zoeymau(At least in this AU) but I mean--  
> ...  
> ok i dont have an excuse just take this and enjoy yall. again, thoughts and opinions in the comments are greatly appreciated. <3


End file.
